dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dog Guardians
The three Dog Guardians 'were monsters encountered in the twelfth ''Dark Parables game, The Thief and the Tinderbox. ''They are the guardians of the underground lair where the Tinderbox is interred. The Dog Guardians are based on the Dog Guardians in Hans Christian Andersen's The Tinderbox. Their appearance seems to be based on that of Anubis, the Egyptian God of Burial. Appearance The three Dog Guardians all look like dogs clad in yellow and blue armor, yet they stand on their hind legs like humans. Each of them have glowing eyes, and long claws. Each one has their own essence; General Daniel Sol's essence is purple, General Ardan Bass' essence is orange-red, and General Chris Dahlia's essence is light blue. In their human forms, they all don armor with a red cloak behind them. Each of their cloaks has a symbol on them. ''Coming soon... Origins The three Dog Guardians were once three highly regarded human soldiers in King Edric's army. It is unknown whether they died of natural causes, murdered or voluntarily sacrificed themselves for the position. Regardless, they were interred on Edric's orders in an underground lair, where they were magically reborn as the legendary three Dog Guardians. Identities '''General Daniel Sol, Fourth Cavalry Brigade General Sol's weakness is bright light against its eyes. General Chris Dahlia, Commander of the National Guard General Dahlia's weakness is heavy scents against its nose. General Ardan Bass, First Scout Division General Bass' weakness is loud noises against its ears. Field Notes Coming soon... Powers and Abilities Coming soon... Quotes Quotes About the Dog Guardians * "So these monsters were human once..." - Fairytale Detective * "The light made him back off! That must be his weakness!" - Fairytale Detective * "This guardian has particularly large ears, it must be the one with sound as his weakness." - Fairytale Detective * "So the last guardian hates loud noises." - Fairytale Detective * "However, one of them was repelled by my perfume bottle." (from a note by a slain Mountain Kingdom soldier) * "Those symbols...it was those three generals that turned into the Guardians I vanquished." - Fairytale Detective Trivia The Dog Guardians' weaknesses correspond with their name: * Daniel Sol's weakness is sunlight. "Sol" means sun in Latin. * Chris Dahlia's weakness is smell. A Dahlia is a flower with a strong scent. * Ardan Bass' weakness is loud sounds. A bass is a low note or key on a natural scale. Gallery Character= bandicam 2016-10-01 10-32-04-643.jpg|General Sol, weakened bandicam 2016-10-01 10-32-45-975.jpg|General Sol's essence bandicam 2016-10-01 10-33-47-675.jpg|General Dahlia (Guardian form) bandicam 2016-10-01 10-34-23-016.jpg|General Bass (Guardian form) bandicam 2016-10-01 10-35-15-379.jpg|General Bass, weakened bandicam 2016-10-01 10-35-33-664.jpg|General Dahlia, weakened bandicam 2016-10-01 10-36-16-662.jpg|General Dhalia and General Bass's combined essences keeper_s_hall___game_scene_by_aleksandr_osm-daoahh0.png|Keeper's Hall Defeating Dog Guardians.jpg Dog Guardian1.jpg |-|Concept art= Tinder-concept-keeper.jpg |-|Depictions= TT&TTB_Mural_Showing_Dog_Guardians_Weaknesses.jpg|Mural Showing Dog Guardians Weaknesses TT&TTB_Scribbles.jpg|Scribbles About Dog Guardians bandicam 2016-10-01 10-36-53-196.jpg|Painting of Generals in human form, with King and Moon Priest |-|Other Images= Tinder-concept-keeper.jpg|Keeper Hall Concept Art bandicam 2016-10-01 10-39-45-380.jpg|Keeper Hall TT&TTB_Note_About_Dog_Guardians.jpg|Creator's Note about the Dog Guardians Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Terminology Category:Bestiary Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Humans